Everything About You
by Nyanja.x
Summary: While on tour, Akaito falls ill and can't perform with his brother Kaito. The concert would be starting soon, so everyone left him to rest. Everyone except Mikuo. Rated M for possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Another day. Another trial. I tossed my cigarette down and stomped on it. Most people would love to be famous. Hell, a lot people would kill to be famous. (Some people literally.) Truth is though, I hate this job. I hate everything. Most of all, I hate the people. I yawned loudly, scratching the back of my head. It was completely silent, except for a few loud noises coming from on-stage.

"Argh!" a frustrated bluenette yelled, obviously pissed. "Why!? Why won't this piece of shit work!" I leaned against the side of the tour bus, watching the man attempt to set up some equipment.

"Yo, Kaito, what's the matter bro?" I asked casually. He jumped and almost dropped the speaker he was attempting to fix. I guess I scared him good. I'll have to remember that, in case he tries to get me back. Kaito laughed awkwardly as he set the speaker down.

"Haha, scared me for a minute there! Stop creeping up on me, Akaito!" he said as he shoved my shoulder playfully. "I was just – uh – set everything up on-stage. The guys deserve a break." I rolled my eyes at that. Kaito was always kind, but sometimes he just plain out spoiled our crew. They rarely did much work, and when they did, they always complained about it. Figures.

I sighed heavily, already wanting to smoke another cig. Kaito and the rest of the Vocaloid gang, who were all in the bus, were practically begging me to stop smoking. Especially Rin and Len. Not only did it affect me, but everyone around me. Er, something like that anyways; I can't remember exactly how the twins put it. I didn't plan on quitting anytime soon though. Quitting's for losers.

I walked slowly off the stage, feeling a bit more tired than usual. Hell, the show hadn't even started yet. I groaned loudly as my head began to pound. I fell to my knees. I was dizzy for some reason…

Kaito stood up, worried, and chased after me, but I didn't need him worrying about me. I was fine. Totally fine. Perfectly fine. Definitely…passed out cold.

"Hey! He's waking up!"

"Eh!?"

"Somebody get Kaito!"

"Is he okay?"

"He looks really pale."

"Does he have a fever?"

I immediately sat up, but soon regretted it, feeling significantly weaker than I had felt only seconds ago. I crashed back onto the pillows. It took me a minute, but I soon realized I was lying on the twins' mattress. My mattress had been stripped of most blankets, but thank god the twins kept several. I felt like I was freezing, even wrapped up in two heavy blankets.

"Is he okay…?" a quiet, almost inaudible voice whispered. I couldn't quite place a name on the voice, but it sounded familiar.

"Yes, but I doubt he'll make it through the concert in this shape. He's malnourished. I guess skipping all those meals and only eating snacks from the convenience store finally caught up with him." Akaito recognized this clear, loud voice as Luka Megurine, a good friend of his. I mean sure, we were all good friends, but Luka and I were, well, great friends. "I don't think it's serious enough for him to be in the hospital, but he should rest. And eat a decent meal, of course. I don't think Meiko is in the concert. Maybe you can sing a duet with her instead of with Akaito."

The idea was brilliant, he had to admit. Most of the Vocaloids would be backstage, cheering for their fellow bandmate(s), so he would have alone time to himself. Good. He liked things quiet. After agreeing on a plan, Luka left some soup next to the Kagamine's mattress and headed out the door with the rest of the gang. All except one.

"Um, hello. I'm Hatsune Mikuo."


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! Totally inspired to write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 I'm sorry if this chapter leaves much to be desired, and I'm sorry if it took me awhile to write this. Didn't have a clue how to continue it until friend helped. XD)

Mikuo sat on the floor next to me, but didn't look at me. "I, um, wanted to see if you were okay. I'm Miku's brother." My eyes widened as I realized this. THAT'S who he looked like. The boy had shaggy teal hair and big, but beautiful eyes that made him look as innocent as ever. I looked at him and studied him for a moment, before speaking.

"You…why aren't you with the others? Why aren't you enjoying the concert?" I asked, looking into his, like I said before, beautiful eyes. They were about the same color as his hair, maybe a bit brighter. They were gorgeous. He chuckled and helped me sit up. I'm sure I must have looked confused, because Mikuo grinned and pointed towards the soup.

"It's nothing really new. Meiko's taking your place and singing Magnet with Kaito. Miku of course got jealous and demanded to sing World is Mine with Kaito onstage with her." He rolled his eyes and that. "Luka's going to sing Luka Luka Night Fever, followed by the twins singing Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Think they're ending it with a group Po-Pi-Po, but I'm not too sure. I think Haku and Neru have a part in it too." Mikuo spooned out some soup and fed me as he talked, but I honestly can't say I was listening. We sat in silence for awhile as I practically inhaled half the soup.

"Mikuo…what's the real reason why you're here?" I asked, clearing my throat after some time. He looked at me shyly, put the spoon down, and sat on the mattress next to me, pulling the blankets over his legs. He was so adorable when he was blushing, and those big, beautiful teal eyes staring back into mine were, like I said earlier, simply gorgeous.

"I wanted to ask you something…I wanted to know if yo-" he started, but was soon cut off as the gang burst through the door laughing and smiling. Mikuo immediately jumped up and ran to Miku, trying to hide behind her. She was laughing and had her arm draped around Kaito's, which you could tell was pissing Meiko off as she tried to talk to him. Luka was resting her head on Gakupo's shoulder, smiling. The twins argued until Neru screamed at them, which Haku covered her ears in response. They looked like a couple of idiots, all of them, but they were popular as ever.

"Hey guys. 'Sup?" I said as I casually nodded my head. Kaito kneeled next to me, grinning like an idiot. Mikuo stared at me from behind his sister, his courage evaporated. I chuckled as Kaito immediately jumped into conversation about the concert.

(Now that I'm finished writing this, and already have a plan for the next chapter, I'll begin writing as soon as I finish my room. Two chapters in one day. Dang. Q_Q)


End file.
